thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiri Amalgamator
Human female, born 15 Sp'gin, LY 860, in Triscot. Orthodox bishop of Triscot. Shiri (pronounced shēr·ē) is the older sister of Cherilyn Amalgamator. They are the children of a pair of cooks (or later chefs) who opened Triscot's first pizzeria, in 872. This came shortly after Shiri became a spirit-talker, at age 12, and learned from a spirit of the existence of the Terran dish called pizza, which had first been introduced on The Land in 857, in the village of Ristar. Her parents were inspired by the knowledge Shiri passed on to them, and their pizzeria soon became very successful. However, in 880, when Shiri was 20 years old (and just starting to seriously consider a career in the church), a family moved to Triscot from Ristar. They opened a rival pizzeria, and the two families would have a bitter competition to get more business than one another. But Jimi, the son of the pizza chef from Ristar, joined a gang called the Buccaneers, of which Shiri's sister Cherilyn was already a member. Cherilyn and Jimi quickly became friends, and Cherilyn realized that Jimi would be a perfect match for Shiri. She introduced them (or at least convinced Shiri to meet him under favorable circumstances, rather than simply seeing him as the son of their parents' rivals). The two soon fell in love, and were married in 883. Around that time, Jimi finally quit the Buccaneers, and became an accountant. In 885, Shiri and Jimi had a son named Spencer. In 908, when both sets of Spencer's grandparents retired, he took over as owner and manager of both pizzerias, as well as working as a chef in both places. (Though not head chef in either place, which makes for an interesting arrangement; he is technically the boss of the head chefs in each restaurant, while they each hold a certain degree of authority over him in their kitchens.) Shiri became a vice-bishop in 895, under bishop Kellan. Later, she would be among those who supported the Coming of the Order; in fact, it was she who, in 899, first mentioned to Cherilyn (who was by then the head of the Buccaneers) that The Plan called for the forming of alliances between gangs from different villages. This led to Cherilyn becoming one of the founding members of LandOrder. In 902, when bishop Toros (who had replaced Kellan in 897) joined the Protestant Movement, Shiri was appointed as The Order's new bishop of Triscot. Ever since they were children, Shiri and and her sister had been best friends. This remained true even after it became apparent that Cherilyn had decided not to give up her position within the Buccaneers (even though it had always been part of the Plan for inter-village gangs to be dissolved, by the end of the Coming). Cherilyn did open a tea shop called the Jasmine Dragon, though that is widely believed to be a front for the Triscot branch of LandOrder. (Whether or not this is true has never been proven, and it is known that it is most certainly a genuine tea shop in its own right.) When the surname law was passed in 904, Cherilyn chose the name "Amalgamator" for herself, and though she didn't expect anyone in her family to also assume that name (as it would seem improper for honest citizens to share a name with a known gangster), Shiri and Jimi found the name fitting. After all, Cherilyn had brought them together, and in so doing had brought their families together, ending the business rivalry. Category:People